Otto
Otto (オットー , Ottō) is a Goi of the 5th Level Authorization District in Magnostadt. Appearance Otto is a young man with long messy light hair, with his bangs in a spike shape and the rest tied in a low ponytail. He has a scar that crosses his face, and wears earrings. He is tall, has a muscular build, and his attire is made of ragged clothes. Personality Otto at the beginning seems to be frivolous, because he says that the 5th District is a good place to live since they don't need to make any effort, but in fact doesn't believe it and is dissatisfied with his life, and even if he says so he desires to go out of it. He hates being considered a worthless human, and has his pride, more or less like all of the district. Otto also seems that more or less cares about his fellow district. He has somewhat rebellious temper, since he confronts Matal Mogamett for what's happening in the war. History Not much is known of his past, but it seems that he was born in the 5th District since he has never seen the sun, like the other youngsters of the district. Plot Magnostadt Arc Otto appears for the first time when Aladdin, Titus Alexius and Sphintus Carmen infiltrate into the 5th District. He's with another boy and a girl, and she notices that distinguished High Class Magicians came to the 5th District (because Aladdin and the others changed their appearance in order to enter the district.)Night 155, Page 7 After Marga is healed by the magicians and Aladdin and the others begin to ask to the people of the district if they are okay with the way they live, Otto says that the 5th District if the best place where one can live. He says that they don't have to work, and they can get food from the Government for free, and also alcohol, women and medicines, as much as they like. Otto adds that those on the surface seem more like the idiots here since they put such an effort in their life. Just after he says it, he remains silent for a few seconds and then makes a serious face, visibly enraged, and seems wanting to attack Aladdin, Sphintus and Titus.Night 155, Pages 7, 15 When Titus has intentions of taking Marga outside, Otto talks to Geolga, and tells him to stop Titus. He becomes angry and faces Titus, telling him not to do unnecessary things. He explains that when someone plots to escape, everyone of the same district are executed. Otto is incredulous when Titus says he wants to take all of them outside.Night 156, Pages 8-11 He and a girl express his disgust of their lives, saying that they feel they ended up there because of someone else's fault.Night 156, Page 12 When Doron attacks the people of the District, Otto angrily questions him, but Doron says that these are the rules. The Goi who oppose the magicians are defective and he has to dispose of them.Night 157, Page 8-9 When Mogamett goes down to the 5th District, the Goi living there ask him for help. Otto is also there, but he blames the magicians, saying that the magicians can live freely outside in exchange for the lives of the ones living under, while they drain Gois' Magoi for all eternity. Otto shouts that this is something Mogamett decided himself so the magicians have to do something about what's happening outside.Night 179, Page 10 When the "Medium" begin to arise from 5th District, he is shocked when the roof of the 5th Level opened he remarks that they can finally get outside.Night 186, Page 5 Abilities Relationships 5th District In the 5th District, people usually doesn't seem to have a camaraderie sense, and Otto first seems also like that, but then it's shown that he cares about his fellow district. Geolga Otto seen to have care on his father, especially when Geolga and Doron argued about the faith of marga. Trivia References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Magnostadt